


Liebling~

by Erobe137



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Belting, F/M, Fingering, Flogging, Fucking, Lingerie, Vaginal Sex, miss Pauling getting rekt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erobe137/pseuds/Erobe137
Summary: Pauling finds herself in a rather unforgettable situation.





	Liebling~

A blue rubber glove pushed the door open and the raven haired medic with brown eyes and rounded glasses entered the room. "Ah, seems my little bird has voken up" he said gently with a soft smile, though dangerous intent was deep behind his eyes.

Miss Pauling only glared at him, she had grazed her wrists from struggling with the ties but still she continued.

Medic stepped in front of her and bent down at his waist to be face to face with her. "Now zhen, I hope you have had enough time to finish your useless attempts of escape." His hand reached up and held her jaw firmly to have her look at him. "If I take out zhe gag, vill my little bird behave herself?" He raised his eyebrows a little.

"Mmhh" she nodded slightly, she winced at the pain in her wrists. "Hhhmm" she breathed in a painful tone.

He plucked the gag from her mouth with a smile. "I expect for you to be on your best behavior little bird" he said sweetly, though there was dark undertones to if she failed to do so.

"What do you want from me?" She panted not knowing what he inclined,"just let me go!" She pushed harder into her ties. She was completely spread out, her body almost hovering over the mattress.

He looked a little annoyed, but humored the questions. "I zhink it is razher obvious on vhat I intended to do, seeing zhe position you are currently in." He pulled off one of his gloves and then the other before kicking off his shoes to the side. "But I don't vhant to hear you say such zhings as 'letting you go'. You break my heart vis such vords, mein liebling"

"Don't call me that...please" she was annoyed at him calling her 'his liebling'. She wasn't anybody's. "I'm not your liebling" she cringed.

"No, I supoose not yet you aren't" he shrugged off his lab coat and slipped off his tie. "Zhat vill be changing quite shortly vhen I am inside you and pleasing you to your very core. I vill be zhe only zhing on your mind my little bird" He started unbuttoning his shirt. "I bet you'll just be begging for more~" his tone of voice was low and gruff, as he continued undressing.

"I-I don't want you inside me!" She raised her voice a little bit, she quickly remembered what Spy had taught her if she was ever in these types of situations, which she was. Be calm and quiet, she closed her eyes breathing in and out. "I don't wish to be apart of this" she told him.

"Oh my, zhis certainly never did occur to me zhat you don't vant be involved" he said very sarcastically before slipping his belt off and undoing his pants. "Vhy do you zhink I vent to all zhis trouble to get you here? I drugged your morning coffee and managed to sneak you into zhis private room vhis no vitnesses. So if you're just going to keep on pretending  zhat you aren't getting very vet between your legs because of zhe situation I put you in... I'm putting sock back in your pretty little mouth before you ruin zhe mood any furzher" he picked the gag back up and gave her a look.

"I'm not like at ok, you can keep trying or just let me go because nothing turns me on more than when a crazy kraut drugs me and ties me up." she said sarcastically obviously pissed off with him, she turned her head so she couldn't look at him shirtless.

He turned her face back towards him and shoved the gag back into her mouth. "Oh you vill enjoy zhis, or I can keep fucking you until you do like it, then continue to do so because the sight of you helpless makes me so very hot~" he stepped back and removed the rest of his clothes before getting onto the bed with her. He had dressed her up like one might do to a doll, but he easily slid her frilly panties to the side and stuck his two fingers inside her.

She yelped as soon as he did so,"mmm" she wriggled around. She tried spitting out the gag that rested in her mouth, she moved around as she tried. Unfortunately that made her give into the fingers inside of her,"mmmm" Pauling tried to ignore the pleasure building inside of her as he rubbed her walls.

He moved his fingers in such a skilled way, it was clear he knew what he was doing. Medic scissored his fingers insider her to stretch her out. "I told you zhat you vere already soaking just being out in such a helpless position." His cock was hard and his other hand was stroking it slowly.  
She shook her head with her eyes shut,"mmmhhh" she whimpered, she was slowly giving into the pleasure. She hated it but wanted more anyway.

Soon there was an emptiness inside her since he removed his fingers, though something much larger was about to take there place. He now positioned himself between her legs and pressed the tip of his cock to her wet and needy hole. "Oh, ja, you enjoy zhe feeling of being filled up, vell zhis vill be quite enjoyable for zhe both of us" and with that he took the gag out of her mouth when before he pushed his cock all thr way inside of her.  
"Ah...fuck" her eyes widened,She'd prefer the fingers instead but this...this was different. She breathed in and out as he thrusted in and out of her,"not so deep" her breath hitched," it hurts"

He pulled back out slowly and surprisingly apologised "I seemed to get ahead of myself, apologies" he had a firm grip with both his hands on either side of her hips as he slowly pushed back into her. He closed his eyes and had a look of pleasure on his face.

It took a few moments for Pauling to adjust to his size, in a matter of time he had her moaning."ooh ah" she moaned attempting to grind on him for more.

He began moving a bit faster and lean forward to push deeper into her. "I told you zhat you would be enjoying yourself~" He bragged as he rolled his hips forward.

"No-ah!" she denied him but it was true, she was enjoying it even though she wished she didn't,"please stop" her eyes focused on the ceiling.  
Medic growled and unmatched the purple lacy bras he had put her in. "Say zhat again and I'll shut you up using mien schwanz instead of zhe gag!" his hands grabbed her boobs, squeezing them a little before he teased her sensitive nipples, all while still fucking her tirelessly.

"I don't even know what that is!" She whimpered at his cold touch trying to move away,"stop" she whispered. She was close to climax and didn't want to give in to the orgasm approaching,"oh god."

He pinched her nipples and scoffed "vhatever, you're still a good fuck und I intend on finishing inside of you" His thrusts were getting rough as he was getting close to his climax.

"Ah" she moaned,her stomach tightened as she clenched around him. "Fuck-" her insides went ballistic, she faded out for a few moments.  
Medic grunted and came inside of her. Medic pulled away and laughed softly. "Zhat vas just as gut as I imagined it vould be~"

She glared at him, "Fuck...you" she had guilt building inside of her,"your done with me let me go this instance!" she growled pulling at her ties.  
"Fuck me? oh, how cute" He got off of her, but walked over to the side of the bed near her head. Grabbing the back of her head, he forced her face towards his softening cock. "lick it clean fräulein, zhen ve can talk about your release."  
"N-no" she closed her eyes keeping her lips folded, she didn't want that thing in her mouth or even near her face."mmmhhh" she mumbled in a 'no' tone trying to push her head away.  
He grabbed her face roughly and squeezed firmly at the sides of her jaw, right below the ear. This forced her mouth open and he shoved his dick in her mouth. "Fine. you vant to play hard to get, I'll just be harder on you". He rolled his hips forward as the head of his cock pressed against the back of her throat.  
"Mmmm" she tried to scream. She felt his dick hit the back of her throat. She tried to protest, but she could only gag. Pauling thought, why doesn't she bite him? That at least would make him stop! So... she did just that. Sinking her teeth into his flesh.

"Ah!" There was a slew of German curses along with a solid hit to her head. He realed back and looked furious. "ZHAT IS IT!!". He loosened some of her restraints and forcefully turned her so her back sad facing up and she was lay i ng on her stomach. "You vant to play nasty, zhen I'll teach you a valuable lesson in vhy you should do as your told!!" There was a loud cracking noise, like a whip, but it was firmer and her ass stung front the contact that the riding crop had with her skin.

"Aaaaa!" She cried out digging her nails into the pillow that laid under her head. She screamed with each trike he gave her,"why are you doing this- no why did you kidnap me?" She screamed at him.

"I zhought it vas obvious!? I vanted you to be mine!" His words surprisingly sound hurt, but also very angry. He brings the riding crop down on her ass again thwack!

"I'm not yours! Please just stop saying that I'm no body's" she cried into almost a growl,"I don't want this!"

"Shut up!" He hit her hard again thwack! "You are mine now, razher you like it or not!" And again thwack!

"Just stop" she buried her head into the pillow, her breath hitched as every strike hit her,"just let me go please?"

Seeing as the ass beating was doing nothing, he tossed the riding crop aside and let out an audiblely frustrated sigh that was a bit more of a growl. "Nien. I vill not let you go, for zhe hundredth time. NO!" He got up onto the bed again and pushed his hard cock back inside her slowly from behind. "Zhis feels too gut to be letting you go, and you're so very pretty underneath me~"  
"Aah" her eyes widened, no one had ever none that to her before, "just let go-" she thought for a second. He wanted her to please her for his own desire, what if she pretended to enjoy herself. "Ooh...fuck..." She moaned faintly hoping he would take the bait.  
He smirked. "See, zhere, you're learning to enjoy it~" he thrust in and out of her slowly before gradually picking up the pace. His hands pressed down on her back, just to let her know how very pinned down she was. "Ah, ja, so gut~" he muttered under his breath.  
"...yes.." She muttered bluntly closing her eyes,"very good" she whispered.

He could tell she wasn't being honest, but it certainly was better than nothing. He fucked her good and hard before finishing inside of her again. With ragged breaths he came down from hi climax. "Oh, you are such a good little slut, aren't you my dear?"  
"Whatever" she sighed ignoring his presence. She closed her eyes resting her head onto the pillow, she yawned,"can I please go now?"  
"Fine, ja. I'll let you go"  he shrugged and looked at her expression.  
"Thank you" she showed a noticeable sign of gratefulness in her voice as he untied her.  
With her now released, he sort of frowned and tossed her the clothes she hand been brought there in. "Vhatever!"

"Hey, you had your fun, I have to get back to work now" she began putting her clothes back on. "Can you please look away?"

"No." he said sourly as he cross his arms. "I've seen it all any vay, so no point in being bashful little bird."  
"Asshole" she muttered under breath. She turned away pulling off the lingerie and replacing it with her uniform."and don't call me your little bird" she shot him a glare.

"Make me" he stuck out his tongue at her as he turned his back to her. "Anyvay, I zhought you vere leaving, ja?"

"I am!" she turned around and walked out slamming the door behind her. She walked out into the hallway receiving a lot of stares from everyone.


End file.
